


Goblins don't wear Dresses

by ConcentratedMatter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I only ever write friendship fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcentratedMatter/pseuds/ConcentratedMatter
Summary: Jester supports Nott as she struggles with who she is, and what she can wear.





	Goblins don't wear Dresses

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This was written in response to an anonymous prompt received on Tumblr, which asked for Nott to get a pretty dress. It turned out a little angsty and sentimental, but hopefully heartfelt and fluffy. 
> 
> \---

Other dimensions permeated this reality, Caleb had once explained. Planes of existence similar to this one, near but separated by an invisible veil; unreachable, and… different. Unknown spaces overlapping this world, warped by magic, with their own inhabitants. Other species. Staring up at the window display, Nott had determined she definitely existed in the wrong dimension. Surely in one of these other realms goblins did not exist. Perhaps there she would have been born a merchant’s daughter, or a simple peasant girl. Anything.

 

The fabric had caught her eye immediately; the way it shimmered in the light of the late afternoon. Like magic, it turned blues to purples and pinks. It was mesmerizing. White silk stitching held the material together, with embroidered wildflowers on the outside of the puff sleeves, and gleaming, silver buttons all the way up to the neckline.  

 

She had never given dresses much consideration before. Clothes were clothes. Some clothes were useful: She preferred garments that covered her legs and arms, with a hood or a cape so she could hide her green hair and her ugly, frayed ears. She mostly wore clothes that were made of dark blues or grays. Colours that didn’t catch anyone’s attention so she could hide away out of view and blend into the shadows. Some clothes were dangerous. They caught the eye, showed too much skin and would betray the fact that a hideous monster was hiding amongst innocent folk. This dress definitely fell into that category. If the people stopped long enough to consider her actions before throwing rocks, she was sure they would laugh at her. What a pathetic creature to think it could get away with wearing a dress, like normal folk.

 

So lost in thought was she while ogling the garment in the window, she failed to notice the man leaning against the red wooden door of the shop, arms crossed in front of his chest while observing her from underneath the awning. His low, gruff voice startled her.

 

“She’s a beauty, no?” His eyes sparkled with amusement, and Nott noticed a shock of ginger hair, his messy beard and the white tunic and leather apron he was wearing before she quickly averted her gaze. She failed to reply as she nervously brushed an errant strand of hair underneath her hood. Her skin prickled under his watchful stare, her instincts telling her to run.

 

“You’re a shy one.” He laughed, he stepped aside and pushed open the door with his right hand, the small, golden bell above the door tinkling merrily. He nodded at her. “If you want you can try it on. Or have a look at some other dresses. We’ve got buttons, hats and ribbons. Maybe your parents will let you pick one out?”

 

Pure panic set in as Nott stumbled backwards, as if burned by the suggestion. “Oh, no!” She squeaked, her voice high and shrill. Realizing her reaction might look suspicious, she gave a quick smile, but regretted it instantly as she tried to hide her sharp teeth. The shopkeeper frowned at her. A cart rattled past and Nott quickly turned around, wanting nothing more than to flee.

 

“Thank you–Bye!” She called out, barely ducking underneath the horses, the cart driver yelling something at her. As she blend into the bustling crowd, she looked over her shoulder at the shopkeeper, who had a puzzled look on his face. Failing to look ahead, she promptly bumped into someone, losing her balance. Before she stumbled to the ground, two strong, blue hands steadied her.

 

“Oops! Where are you off to in such a hurry, Nott? Did you steal some buttons from some grumpy people again?” A cheery voice broke through Nott’s anxiety. The goblin looked up into the smiling face of Jester, and her presence somehow managed to calm some of her panic.

 

“N-no. I didn’t do anything.” She stuttered, and quickly cast another look behind her at the shop. The shopkeeper was scratching his head thoughtfully, looking around into the crowd. He failed to notice her, however, and he shrugged and retreated back into the shop. When Nott turned back she noticed the tiefling had followed her gaze, frowning while reading the shop’s signage . Then Jester smiled.

 

“I see! Were you shopping for some nice ribbons? Or… oh! A beautiful hat?” Jester turned on the spot, laughing while miming modelling a large sun hat.

 

“No!” Nott blurted out quickly, wanting to somehow divert her attention away from the shop.

 

Jester’s smile dropped and she focused on the small girl, concern evident in her eyes. “Are you okay, Nott? Did something happen?”

 

“Yes! No… never mind!” Nott answered, embarrassed. She really didn’t want to talk about it. What was there to talk about? “It’s stupid.”

 

“Nott…” Jester began, her hand grasping for Nott’s arm.

 

“I said never mind!” Nott said, deftly brushing past her, agitated, as shame bubbled up in her stomach; she felt like a petulant child. As she ducked back into the crowd she checked whether Jester was following her. The tiefling appeared to make no such attempt. Instead her attention seemed focused in the direction of the shop.

 

Nott quickened her pace, losing herself in the crowd. Two streets down from the shop she ducked into an alley. As she leaned against the rough, mouldy timber of a dilapidated building, she fumbled for her flask and took a swig. She calmed her breathing and closed her eyes. Yet, anxiety did not make way for relief. Instead, Nott blinked away tears. This was all so stupid. Why was she so upset? It was just a stupid dress. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t had suspicious looks from shopkeepers before. It was a simple fact of life: she was an ugly, terrifying goblin, and goblins didn’t wear dresses. Nothing to be done about it.

 

She sighed and took another drink before hiding the flask back underneath the folds of her cape. She set her mind to enjoying the rest of the day and slowly emerged from the alley. She looked out over the bustling streets, paused for a brief moment, and then quickly ducked out and mingled among the crowds. She spent the rest of the day far away from the rest of her companions, observing the town’s folk, exploring the hidden streets of the city, and collecting a handful of shiny buttons.

 

* * *

 

Late that evening a passing rainstorm had driven her back to the Black Sheep, the tavern they had all been staying at these past few days. A blast of warmth and the sounds of laughter greeted her as she swung open the tavern door. As she emerged into the bustling common room, shaking the water from her cloak, she saw the rest of her companions still huddled around a large table in one the corners. Beau was leaning over the counter, ordering something and flirting with one the barmaids. When she turned her head, smiling, she noticed Nott and immediately waved her over. Carefully leaving her hood up, Nott joined the young human, overhearing the last part of her conversation.

 

“…Just sayin’! Think about it.” Beau said grinning, giving a wink. The barmaid laughed, forgoing a reply to whatever proposition Beau had given her, and simply smiled at Nott as she approached the counter. Beau followed her gaze and clapped Nott on the shoulder.

 

“There you are! We haven’t seen you all day. You want some food?”

 

Nott grimaced and rubbed her shoulder, and then shrugged. “I guess. Yeah, sure!”

 

She eyed her other companions at the table as Beau ordered her supper, apparently jumping at the chance to lengthen her conversation with the barmaid. As Nott’s eyes swept across the table, Caleb looked up from his book and caught her eye. He nodded at her. The others appeared involved in some frivolous conversation. Ducking through the crowd, she made her way over to them. She grabbed a bar stool and scrambled up it in order to sit at roughly the same height as the rest of her companions. As soon as she settled, Beau appeared opposite of her. In typical Beauregard fashion, she seemed incapable of just pulling out her chair and instead simply stepped over it in order to sit down. Looking up from his book, Caleb pinned Nott with a look and asked her about her day. She mumbled something back, and didn’t tell him about the buttons.

 

As Caleb nodded and buried his head back in his book, Nott soon got swept up in the conversation of the others, who appeared to be debating the permissible amount of time one was allowed to wear one pair of socks without washing them. She understood why Caleb had chosen to forgo involvement in the discussion. The barmaid appeared and set down a bowl of stew in front of her. Nott thanked her, but when she reached for the spoon, a familiar blue hand appeared and closed around her hand, squeezing it gently. While the other continued their heated debate, Jester leaned towards her.

 

“When you’re finished, I want to show you something, okay?” She whispered conspiratorially in her ear. Nott looked up at her, suspicious, and Jester gave her mischievous wink. Yet, a slight hint of nervousness was noticeable in her eyes.  

 

“What is it?” She whispered back, but Jester held a finger in front of her lips as if she had revealed a great secret.

 

“Just come up to my room.” Jester cast a quick look at Beau, who was leaning back in her chair and following the movements of the barmaid, and smiled. “Beau seems suitably distracted so I don’t think she will be heading up to our room any time soon, so we’ve got some time.” Pushing back from the table, Jester loudly complained she was tired, and then stood up and headed upstairs. The rest barely cast her a glance.

 

Watching her leave, sceptical but intrigued, Nott started eating her dinner. Curiosity growing with each bite, she finished it quicker than usual, which was saying something for a Goblin. The others were so engrossed by their conversation, Nott chose to forgo any silly excuse for leaving, and simply slunk away from the table, following in Jester’s footsteps. Dodging a few drunk bar patrons, she reached the stairs and went up, quiet as a mouse. Jester’s tone earlier had somehow instilled her with such a sense of sneakiness that she nearly jumped out of her skin when another patron came out of one of the rooms just as she was about to knock on Jester’s door. The man barely noticed her, simply passing her by and heading downstairs. Nott steadied her breath and knocked. A few seconds passed, and then Jester opened the door and peeked outside. Seeing Nott, she smiled and opened it further to let her in. She then followed the goblin back into the room and sat down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, and Nott sat down, now bursting with curiosity. Jester smiled, but nervously wrung her hands in her lap.

 

“Jester?” Nott asked, noticing her friend’s anxious state. Jester smiled, then bit her lip.

 

“I hope I wasn’t too forward in assuming,” Jester said, unclasping her hands and absentmindedly straightening her tunic, “but… I got you something.” She turned around and reached underneath her pillow and uncovered a bulky, paper wrapped package. It was tied with red lint. She hesitated for a brief moment, and then handed it to Nott. Holding it in her lap, Nott frowned. She could feel soft material underneath the packaging. She cast a questioning look up at Jester, and the tiefling nodded encouragingly. Turning back at the gift, Nott carefully untied the knots and slowly unwrapped the paper. As she removed the last layer, a flash of brilliant blue, shimmering with purples and pinks in the flickering candle light, danced across her vision. Nott froze. Seeing her panicked look, Jester’s face fell.

 

“I-.. I talked to the shopkeeper and he told me how you showed interest in the dress, and I… I thought maybe… maybe you would like to have it for yourself.” Jester rambled. “Oh, when I saw it… It was so beautiful, and it has such cute buttons, and I know how you like buttons…” She paused briefly, and then continued; “And those flowers on the sleeves.”

Jester’s voice grew soft. “… All girls like flowers.”

 

Silence hung in the air as a deep pit of despair opened up in Nott’s stomach. Moments passed and she felt unable to tear her eyes away from the garment in her lap. Finally she swallowed, her throat dry.

 

“I can’t wear this, Jester.” She studied the garment. The cut of the dress, the soft material, the careful stitching. It must have cost Jester a small fortune. “You… you have to take it back.”

 

Jester winced, her eyes flicking to her hands in her lap. “You don’t like it.” Finally looking away from the dress, Nott noticed the look of distress in her friend’s face. She grimaced. Surprising even herself, her voice was clear and genuine when she answered;

 

“I think it’s beautiful.”

 

Nonplussed, Jester fixed Nott with a questioning look. Nott nervously handed the package back to her. She hesitated, and then let out a soft sigh.

 

“I’m a goblin, Jester.” She explained. She paused, considering her words; “I’m… hideous. Goblins don’t wear dresses.” Holding the dress with trembling hands, Jester’s face crumbled at her words. She flung the garment on the bed and reached out with open arms.

 

“Oh Nott!” She exclaimed, squeezing the smaller girl in a powerful embrace. “You’re not hideous and you can wear whatever you want to wear!”

 

“-uhrgl!” Nott replied, extracting herself from Jester’s hug, flustered. Jester quickly grabbed the dress and carefully unfolded it, holding it up towards the goblin’s body.

 

“You would look dashingly charming.” Jester said, smiling with tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes. Nott squirmed underneath her gaze, averting her eyes.

 

“It’s… dangerous,” Nott mumbled, “… people-” she didn’t finish, letting the sentence die on her tongue. Immediately Jester’s expression changed, from concern and sadness to one of understanding. She backed off, holding the dress carefully to her chest.

 

“It must have been very expensive. You better bring it back.” Nott said, feeling guilty. Suddenly a look of determination appeared on Jester’s face, and she shook her head. She leaned forward towards Nott, crouching down on one knee. She took Nott’s hands in her own, squeezing them, and then placed the dress carefully back in Nott’s arms.

 

“You never have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Jester said earnestly, “But this is my gift, and it’s meant for you. And I think you should keep it, even if you decide you never want to wear it.” Nott bit her lower lip, swallowing past a growing lump in her throat as she looked up at Jester. The tiefling nodded at her, and then smiled brightly.

 

“And I understand if you don’t want to wear it in the cities, or the towns. Or around any and all dumb people,” Jester began, maintaining eye contact, “but if you ever feel comfortable enough to want to wear it somewhere more safe, like in camp or on the road, I hope you understand that you can. And we would support you.” Then, Jester’s smile turned to a wicked grin, “And if we ever encounter someone who comments on your choice of outfit, I hope you know I’ll break their fucking arm.”

 

Nott let out a shaky laugh. She knew Jester’s words to be the truth. A soft glow spread through her stomach, unclenching the nervous knot that had formed when she had first laid eyes on the dress.  _Maybe…_ She took her time and rubbed the material between her fingers, let her hands wander across the embroidery and the engraved buttons. She then held the garment up to her face and inhaled deeply; the scent of new clothing that hadn’t undergone months and years of wear and tear, through travel and weather. An actual dress.  _Her own dress._

And with it, friends that would stick by her. Defend her right to wear it. Regardless of the fact that she was just a goblin.

 

Soft wonder spread like wildfire through her brain, unlocking possibilities she had hidden behind mental doors her entire life. Possibilities she had only entertained as possible in other dimensions. She lowered the dress and placed it reverently upon the bed, before turning once more to Jester. Words escaping her, she reached out and wrapped her small arms around Jester’s neck, her face hiding in crook of her elbow. Not saying anything, Jester returned her embrace.

Warmth and comfort washed over Nott and she choked out the only words that came to her mind;

 

“ _Thank you.”_


End file.
